gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupting Items
The Corruption Orb, Blue Stone, Twinkie, Saltwater Bucket and Pinkan Berries are Corrupting Items, a special class of Rare Evolution Items used to "corrupt" the eggs of certain Pokémon, turning them into Novelty Pokémon eggs. In this context, the corruption does not have any negative side effects towards hatching the Pokémon; the Novelty Pokémon that emerges tends to have "evil", "feral", or other undesirable properties that make it stand out from its non-Corrupted counterpart. Mechanics Use of a Corrupting Item resets the affected egg's maturity to zero, while retaining all other statistics (and adding a "Corrupted" event on the Pokémon's timeline). Consequently, any user that has interacted with that egg cannot click on the corrupted egg unless they have used the Odd Incense. The first use of a Corrupting Item unlocks the "Corrupter" achievement. Corruption Orbs The first two Corrupted Pokémon, and , were released as straight-forward Novelty Pokémon during the now-retired Events system. Because they could not be bred, the administrators released the Corruption Orb, which could be used on regular Dialga and Lugia eggs to turn them into the eggs of their "evil" counterparts. Two additional Corrupted Pokémon, and , were released soon afterwards. Corruption Orbs were first made available by opening Black Chests. They can now be found additionally in the Underground or the Prize Shop for 10 Prize Points. Users can also purchase them from the Back Room for 15,000 points. * A Corruption Orb is one of the items that must be found during a particular Exploration; like all other Exploration Items, this one cannot be used for anything but advancement to the next Exploration task. Blue Stone The Blue Stone is a unique Corrupting Item exclusive to , transforming its egg to a egg and producing a more "attack"-based version of the Novelty Pokémon. The item was introduced as the prize for the August 2010 Shiny Pichu Race, and the corrupted Pokémon introduced soon afterwards. Blue Stones can be found randomly when hatching Zangoose or Zergoose eggs; otherwise, like the Corruption Orb, they can be purchased from the Back Room for 15,000 points or the Prize Shop for 10 Prize Points. This item was also handed out as a consolation prize for the March/April Shiny Race for hatching over 1,000 eggs. Twinkie The Twinkie is another unique Corrupting Item, this one exclusive to the common Pokémon Pidgey, transforming its egg to a egg and producing a more rotund version of the Pokémon. The item was introduced as the award for completing the exploration, although the actual Pokémon was made available immediately as the prize for the May 2012 Site-wide Shiny Hunt. They can also be found in the Prize Shop for 10 Prize Points, and like the other Corrupting Items, can be purchased in the Back Room for 15,000 Points. Saltwater Bucket The Saltwater Bucket is a unique Corrupting Item exclusive to Gible, transforming its egg to a egg and producing a more aquatic version of the Pokémon. This item was introduced as a prize for July 2014 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. They can also be found in the Prize Shop for 10 Prize Points and can be purchased in the Back Room for 15,000 Points. Pinkan Berries The Pinkan Berries are a corrupting item that can be used on a Rhyhorn egg, making it into a Pinkan Rhyhorn egg. This berry can be obtained through the exploration A Study in Pink, which was released on June 21, 2015. They can also be found in the Prize Shop for 10 Prize Points and the Back Room for 15,000 Points. Notes Category:Items